


Last First Words

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House had expected the words he wrote to be the last in his life, but they ended up being words that reminded him that life held many wonderful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Words

"House? House! What happened? What did you do?" Cameron hurried into House's office, calling his name and demanding answers in a voice that held tones of nervousness and anger.

"I couldn't do it," was all he said. House sat in his leather lounge chair, a full bottle of scotch and a pile of at least 20 Vicodin pills in front of him on the ottoman. Cameron gasped in shock and horror as she realized exactly what House 'couldn't do.'

"Wha- why?" Cameron stammered breathily.

"There's no-" House started.

She cut him off by saying, "Don't you dare say you have nothing to live for! You have your work, and your friends, no matter how screwed up those friendships are, and people who care about you!" House smirked, despite his intoxication. Though he hadn't taken a lethal amount of alcohol and opiates, he still had both chemicals dangerously racing around his bloodstream.

"People?" He asked.

Cameron sighed, though House had nearly taken his own life less than an hour before, he was still House, which Cameron found comforting, in a perverse way.

"People…including me." She admitted.

"I wrote that." House stated matter-of-factly, before jerking his head in the direction of a folded slip of paper lying on his desk. Cameron's curiosity drove her to go and pick it up. She knew immediately what it was.

"Well, thank God we won't be needing it." She said. She was trying to remain strong and composed, but she could feel the sting of unshed tears behind her eyes.

Cameron began to tear the note, but before she could rip even an inch of it, House called out, "Cameron! Stop. Read it."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it." He demanded. With a waterfall of tears threatening to flow Cameron opened the note;

Cuddy- I will miss you. Boy that sounded clichéd. How about- I'll miss your funbags? Good luck with the search for a baby daddy, sorry I couldn't stick around to end that search for you. The fling was fun while it lasted…but I guess we both knew from the beginning that we were both just in it for the sex.

Cameron paused at this point to let out a choked laugh before saying, "I knew it! You think you're the only one who can read people- but I knew it!" House was stunned that the thought of House and Cuddy sleeping together had even crossed Cameron's mind. He figured that she thought his heart belonged to her entirely. Maybe she was right; he wasn't the only one who could read people.

"Just keep reading." He insisted.

I wish I could say that I'd see you later, but I don't believe in heaven or hell, so I guess we're screwed on that front. Bye.

Wilson- I know you're reading this, beating yourself up about not seeing the signs sooner. Don't. Thanks for attempting to make me a better person. You're a good friend. Guess I should've told you that more often. Keep Cuddy company for me…maybe you can win her baby daddy contest…have a nice life.

Cameron had salty tears running down her checks fully by now. She noticed that her name was next on the list. "House, I don't think-"

"Would you just shut up and read the damn letter?" He demanded. Cameron was surprised by his anger, but nevertheless she turned her watery eyes back to the paper in her now shaking hands.

Cameron- I don't know if you're going to manage to get your hands on this thing, but if you do, I'm glad. Please don't cry. You couldn't have stopped this. I bet you're wondering what I was thinking. I can't explain it to you. Just know that I wish I could have told you how I felt. You deserve the best. Don't let the time you spent with me, or what I've done to myself make you a bad person. You're a good doctor, with a good heart. Goodbye Allison.

Cameron was now sobbing completely; she dropped the note and ran to his side. He looked over at her and said, "I told you not to cry." Despite her self, she let out a small chuckle.

"Please tell me. You said that you wished you could have told me how you felt. You can."  
"I love you Cameron." Just like previously, her jaw dropped, but this time, instead of swabbing her, he kissed her. When they pulled themselves apart, she looked him in the eyes and asked, "That was how you were going to tell me? You were going to leave me heartbroken and wondering?"

"No, I-"

Cameron could feel her anger building, "You obviously don't want anything to happen between us now, because you figured you'd be dead by the time I ever got the chance to read that!"

House looked deep into her glossy blue-green eyes and said, "If I don't want anything to happen, why would I let you read the letter? When I was writing it, I was thinking exactly what you said, but now that you're here, now that you know the truth…" He trailed off, hoping that he had said enough. Cameron's lovely smile showed again and she asked another question.

"Are you saying that you want something to happen?"

"Yes."

"But what about-" She wondered aloud.

"I thought the note would've cleared that up. It ended months ago. Everything else I wrote to her was a joke."

"But Ch-"

"You don't love him." He told her.

"No, I don't." She had long ago accepted this fact, but only now was she able to acknowledge it out loud.

"Good." Cameron's smile widened before she leaned in to kiss him again. House had expected the words he wrote to be the last in his life, but they ended up being words that reminded him that life held many wonderful things.


End file.
